Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The GirlyGuy, is a unknown gendered contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. He/She was eliminated in Aquatic Conflict along with Salt. Personality Paintbrush is the tallest and most helpful contestant in the game. He/She mostly helps other contestants more than he/she competes himself. Though being generous and kind, he/she can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. He/She has also shown to have amazing dodging skills. Gender Paintbrush is the only contestant whose gender is still a question. Many fans rage that Paintbrush is male or female, however some say he/she has no gender at all. Many who protest he/she is male refer to when Paintbrush responded "Yeah!" once Nickel asked if he/she was a guy. Others say that he/she was responding in happiness that he/she was picked for Team Epic. This has been confirmed by the creator, Adam. Many also use the example when Knife mentioned that "he could come in handy". However, Lightbulb has been called a male in a few episodes, yet she is classified as female. Few think Paintbrush is female due to his/her high-pitched voice. In Aquatic Conflict, Marshmallow and Apple began to question Painbrush's gender, Marshmallow thinking male, Apple thinking female. Paintbrush began to answer untill he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island, thus making his/her gender still a mystery. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Paintbrush was seen only a couple of times. He/She was about to ask a question until MePhone4 interupted him/her. He/She expressed his/her disgust as Pickle landed in the elephant feces. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife wanted Paintbrush for Team Epic, noting that he/she is tall, which then Nickel asks about his/her gender. Paintbrush is later shown doing the challenge with Marshmallow by helping his/her team get lemons. Paintbrush got the third cookie at elimination, recieving no votes. In The Arena Of Death, Paintbrush competes in the rock pelting challenge along with Nickel, Knife, and Baseball. Paintbrush used his/her "amazing dodging skills" to avoid getting hit by Taco's rocks. He/She later saves Nickel from being knocked off by OJ, but the throw was so powerful that Paintbrush got hit by the rock and collided with Nickel. At elimination, He/She, Lightbulb and Nickel all received 0 votes, and they got pencils. In One-Shot Wonder, Paintbrush is not seen during the challenge, but he/she is shown surprised with Team Epic that the viewers have to vote off someone from their team. In The Stacker, Paintbrush was safe with 33 votes at elimination and was given a Dora Doll. Much later, Paintbrush was seen again after stacking 2 golfballs, to his/her suprise. After MePhone4 announces that there are only two spots left, Paintbrush corrects him saying there is only one spot, for he/she had stacked his/her final golfball. In War De Guacamole, being #2 in the obstacle course, Paintbrush had to climb a tall ladder and jump into a huge vat of guacamole. In the first part of the obstacle course, Nickel (#1) fell off his platform and into the elephant poop, Paintbrush jumped to his rescue in attempt to save him again. Once he/she reaches the top of the ladder, he/she cheers happily, but when he/she jumped into the guacamole, he/she landed incorrectly and hurt himself/herself. After the "It's A Ball" commercial finished, Paintbrush handed the baton to Marshmallow (#3) while still in pain beneath the guacamole. In Sugar Rush, Paintbrush casually picked up candy as he/she found it during the challenge. While picking up a piece of candy, Apple accidentally threw a piece of garbage at him/her, and he/she fell over. He/She later grabbed a piece of garbage and threw it at Apple in revenge for earlier. Paintbrush ended up having 10 pieces, and his/her team won, so he/she was immune. In 4Seeing The Future, Paintbrush was only seen a few times in this episode. He/She was first seen running into the quicksand after OJ, but re-appearing in a smaller pool afterwards. He/She was seen a second and final time with Apple after she kicked Salt into the quicksand and the two used her as a platform to get across. In The Snowdown, Paintbrush reveals to Apple that Santa is real, crushing her happiness in Christmas. Shortly after, Marshmallow told Paintbrush that they had to fix Apple. The two dress up together looking like Santa Clause and walk over to Apple, telling her that Santa is real. Later, Apple angerly demands that she sits on his lap and knocks the costume off. After Paintbrush revealed that he/she and Marshmallow were tricking her, Apple ran off devestated again. Marshmallow then points out that they don't have a Christmas tree, but Paintbrush gets an idea and walks back with an aluminum tree he/she bought from Wal-Mart. Paintbrush later yelled that his/her tree was way better than Team Chickenleg's pathetic one, also revealing he/she does not care about MePhone's Christmas Spirit Theory. In Double Digit Desert, before the challenge begins, Paintbrush begins to ask a question, but MePhone says "START!", interrupting him/her. He/she instructed Marshmallow to run, but she was stuck to a cactus, so he/she continued through the challenge without her. Eventually, he/she reached where there was supposed to be a fence, happily surprised that there was none, but then it landed back on him/her, electrocuting him/her. Paintbrush was put up for elimination. In Aquatic Conflict, Paintbrush was seen infront of The Eiffel Tower with a huge oversized smile on his/her face in the slideshow. At elimination, Apple says that she hopes Paintbrush gets eliminated, who yells back at Apple. He/She ends up recieving and unknown amount of votes, but enough to eliminated. Before Paintbrush leaves, Apple and Marshmallow ask him/her what gender he/she is, but never answered, as he/she was dropped into Idiotic Island. Trivia *Paintbrush did not talk in Episodes 7 or 8. *Paintbrush is the tallest character. *Paintbrush has asked a question and been interupted in Episodes 1, 2 and 10. *Paintbrush is the only character still with an unknown gender. *As stated by Adam (the creator) in a vlog, Paintbrush's original voice actor disappeared, resulting in TheTGrodz (co-animator) taking the role. Gallery Ep2 Lemon Tosses.png Ep2 Team Epic.png Team Epic 2.png TeamEpic.png SnowDownPicture.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-12 at 11.04.43 AM.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Eliminated Contestents